tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
SN3-V2-Ch9-Samyutta30
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> SN3-Khandhavagga-ver2-Samyutta30 Pali Versions : Pali-English Version and Pali-Devanagri Version ---- Note : 'c' of Pali words is pronounced as 'ch' as in 'China' ---- <<<< Previous(Samyutta29) Next(Samyutta31) >>>> ---- ='Samyutta Nikaya:III.Khandhavagga (Book of Aggregates)'= ---- ---- 'Chapter 9 : Connected Discourses on Supannas (Supannasamyutta) {Samyutta-30}' ( This chapter is about non-human beings called Supannas, invisible to humans) '392. Simple Version (Suddhika sans. Shuddhi)' At Savatthi. "Bhikkhus, there are these four modes of generation of supannas. What four? Supaianas born from eggs, supannas born from the womb, supannas born from moisture, supannas of spontaneous birth. These are the four modes of generation of supannas." ---- '393. They Carry Off (Haranti)' At Savatthi. "Bhikkhus, there are these four modes of generation of supannas.... "Therein, bhikkhus, egg-born supannas carry off only nagas that are egg-born, not those that are womb-born, moisture-born, or spontaneously born. 288 Womb-born supannas carry off nagas that are egg-born and womb-born, but not those that are mois-ture-born or spontaneously born. Moisture-born supannas carry off nagas that are egg-born, womb-born, and moisture-born, but not those that are spontaneously born. Spontaneously born supannas carry off nagas that are egg-born, womb-born, mois-ture-born, and spontaneously born. "These, bhikkhus, are the four modes of generation of supannas." ---- '394. Ambivalent (1) (Dvayakari sans. Dvandvya-kari)' At Savatthi. ... Sitting to one side, that bhikkhu said to the Lord (Buddha): "Venerable sir, what is the cause and reason why someone here, with the breakup of the body, after death, is reborn in the company of egg-born supannas?" “Here, bhikkhu, someone acts ambivalently in body, speech, and mind. He has heard: 'Egg-born supannas are long-lived, beautiful, and abound in happiness', He thinks: 'Oh, with the breakup of the body, after death, may I be reborn in the company of egg-born supannas!' Then, with the breakup of the body, after death, he is reborn in the company of egg-born supannas. “This, bhikkhus, is the cause and reason why someone here, with the breakup of the body, after death, is reborn in the company of egg-born supannas." ---- '395-397 Ambivalent' (As in previous, the same is repeated for the other three types of supannas.) ---- '398-407. With the Support of Giving (1) (Andaja-dan-upakara)' Sitting to one side, that bhikkhu said to the Lord (Buddha): "Venerable sir, what is the cause and reason why someone here, with the breakup of the body, after death, is reborn in the company of egg-born supannas?" "Here, bhikkhu, someone acts ambivalently in body, speech, and mind. He has heard: 'Egg-born supannas are long-lived, beautiful, and abound in happiness.' He thinks: 'Oh, with the breakup of the body, after death, may I be reborn in the company of egg-born supannas!' He gives food.... He gives drink.... He gives clothing.... He gives a vehicle.... He gives a garland.... He gives a fragrance .... He gives an unguent. . .. He gives a bed .... He gives a dwelling. . . . He gives a lamp. Then, with the breakup of the body, after death, he is reborn in the company of egg-born supannas. "This, bhikkhus, is the cause and reason why someone here, with the breakup of the body, after death, is reborn in the company of egg-born supannas." ---- '408-437. With the Support of Giving (Jalabujadi-dan-upakara)' (These three decads each repeat the preceding one for the other three types of supannas.)